Assassin (EMIYA)
Summary Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is one of the Assassin-class Servants the Protagonist can summon in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Assassin's True Name is EMIYA (エミヤ), Kiritsugu Emiya. He is an assassin incarnated as an agent of the Counter Force, but his original self is not a Heroic Spirit. Although he was an assassin who killed many people, his existence is not engraved in the Throne of Heroes. He is one of the “imitation Heroic Spirits” referred to as Counter Guardians, and never would have existed in proper human history. Yet, something now threatens to destroy the foundation of human history itself. He exists as a hypothetical possibility only in Grand Order. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Assassin, EMIYA Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Summoned in his 20s Classification: Imitation Heroic Spirit, Assassin-Class Servant, Counter Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Invisibility, Can control his internal time to drastically increase his speed or stagnate his vital signs to further conceal himself, Skilled in the use of modern firearms, traps, and knives, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can destroy a target's internal organs and their ability to use magic with Origin Bullets, Supernatural Luck that will save him from impossible situations at the expense of others Attack Potency: Town level (Has a paltry D-Rank Strength Stat, but is still strong enough to compete with other Servants) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Has A+ Rank Agility, the highest possible for a Servant), Much Higher with Chronos Rose (Can easily blitz virtually every Servant, stated to be "invincible" in anti-personnel combat) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Town Class Durability: City level (Has a C Rank in Endurance, making him comparable to Saber) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Extended melee range with knives, Several dozen meters with the Calico M950 and the Thompson Contender Standard Equipment: Knives, Grenades, The Calico M950, The Thompson Contender and Origin Bullets Intelligence: EMIYA bears all of the knowledge he obtained during his time as the "Magus Killer" that he did in life. However, unlike his mainstream counterpart, he never met or started a family with Irisviel, allowing him to further spend his time refining his skills and making himself an even deadlier opponent. He is a pragmatist to the core who weighs lives of the many against the few and will not hesitate to defeat his opponents with various traps and through unsavory means if it means getting favorable results. In addition, he is able to use his Time Alter magecraft far more frequently than before due to his spiritual body, allowing him to easily blitz his targets before they can react. Weaknesses: Despite his cold exterior, EMIYA still cares deeply for the innocent and will not conduct any actions that would harm the majority, Reluctant to accept help from others, Has terrible luck Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Chronos Rose: Pick Ye Rosebuds While Ye May: (時のある間に薔薇を摘めクロノス・ローズ, Kuronosu Rōzu: Toki no Aru Aida ni Bara wo Tsume) is the Innate Time Control ability of Kiritsugu Emiya sublimated as the Noble Phantasm of the Counter Guardian EMIYA. Based upon his personal variation of Time Manipulation that he possessed in life, it allows him to control his inner flow of time, utilizing high-speed attacks and maneuvers by accelerating the flow of time and concealing himself by slowing time to stagnate his biorhythms. With it possessing power as a Noble Phantasm, he is able to utilize extreme consecutive attacks to the point where he can be described as being invincible in anti-personnel combat. * Phantasm Punishment: Mystery Bisection: (神秘轢断ファンタズム・パニッシュメント, Fantazumu Panisshumento: Shinpi Rekidan) is Kiritsugu Emiya's Origin of "Severing and Binding" sublimated as the Noble Phantasm of the Counter Guardian EMIYA. It is his Origin made form, the embodiment of it, utilized during his regular attacks. In doing so, he is able to scramble his opponent's insides when he successfully lands an Origin Bullet from his Thompson Contender, crippling them and leaving them unable to cast magecraft. Class Skills * Presence Concealment: (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan, localized as "Obfuscation") The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. EMIYA's A+ rank proficiency in this skill renders him virtually impossible to detect unless he decides to attack, upon which this skill's effect sharply drops. * Independent Action: (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence"): is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. EMIYA's Rank in this skill is A, allowing him to even engage in combat without a Master. However, his effectiveness will be diminished, and he must have a competent Master in order to use his Noble Phantasm as frequently as he likes. Personal Skills * Magecraft: A skill that measures one's skill to perform modern thaumaturgy. Due to his mastery of his internal Reality Marble and his activities as a Spellcaster, EMIYA has a B Rank in this skill. * Affections of the Holy Grail: A skill that represents the fact that in another continuity, EMIYA is deeply loved by the one who becomes the Holy Grail. As a result, he gains a boost to his Luck when he is faced with incredible odds, allowing him to escape situations that would otherwise spell certain death. However, his comes at the expense of the happiness of everyone else around him. Note: EMIYA possesses all of the firearms, equipment, and skills of his mainstream counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Time Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Assassins Category:Hero Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Tier 7